Not-So-Portal
by mabelandwaddles4life
Summary: Alexa has a good and normal life until she finds she has some not-so-normal powers. She can make portals. But will her power lead to her destruction if she does not learn to control it?
1. Falling Into Gravity Falls

I know tons of people who deserves it more than me. Tons of people who would _kill _for the chance to be given what I have. Now, you might be wondering, what _is _it that she has? Well i'll tell you: I can jump dimensions.

I sat in my egg chair, uselessly scrolling on my phone. I didnt do this often, no this was something I only did about twice a year.

I just wasnt one to be lazy. But today I was.

I stretched-without getting up of course- and looked up from my screen. There was no one else in the room with me and it was silent, exept for the buzzing of my waterfalls.

_Yeahh..I have a good life. _I decided. I didn't own five cars-who even _needed _that many!- and I definitely wasnt rich. But I loved what I did have and that was enough for me.

I checked the time on my phone 6:02. Just enough time to get in some more laziness.

"Hey Alexa will you start helping?" My mother hollered from downstairs.

_Nah..today's my lazy day. _I was so lazy I didn't respond. Too much work for my mouth.

I didnt have the whole day off though, in about an hour I would have to go to two hours of dance. But it was good to not be lazy for a long amount of time or else you would become like my brothers.

My younger brothers were the laziest out of all the laziest. They only knew one thing: video gaming.

And for all the time my brother spends on electronics, you would think her would be the dumbest in his class.

But nope, he's the smartest. I mean, it wasn't like I wasn't the smartest. I was one of-if not the most- smartest in my class. The thing that really bothered me is that my brother didn't have to do anything to get that knowledge.

Oh well.

"Alexa! Get your dance clothes on!"

Time to stop being lazy. "Okay mom." I seaeched my closet for my leotard.

"There you are!" I said to my leotard. It smelled like too much landry detergent. mmmmmm.

I hummed as I put on ny clothes. I grabbed my dance bag and headed to the car.

My mom came in and handed me my dinner: chicken, mushrooms, and a side of fruit salad.

I have the best life.

_Mad. World. Beats_. I reached out. _Outside our hearts. _I stood up and turned. _Times of need, we are a part. _I picked up my light and turned it on. _Under stars, we are a light..._I moved into position..._Under stars..._Everyone reached away from me and I lifted my light.

My contemperary teacher paused the music and we all relaxed.

Our teacher had a lively afro and a passion for what she did. "Very good, next I want to add..."

She went on but I didnt really listen. I was thinking about the dreams that I had had last night. They were amazing. I had dreamt that I was in the Gravity Falls universe, and I was living with Mabel and Dipper...

"Okay?"

I snapped back to reality my teacher was finished with instructions and was asking us if we understood.

"Um actually I am confused on the first part. Will you do it again?" I asked.

"So you go here, here, and then you pull back in." She preformed the moves again and i did it with her to show that I knew it.

_Never fear, Alexa is here! _

I thought to myself.

"Okay now get into your starting positions."

I thanked my carpool and jumped out of the car. It had been a long day at dance, since I had eaten then had tumbling as my first class. So that wasn't great. But I was ready to take a long shower and get in bed.

I finished by shower and got into my pjs. I heaved a relaxed sigh, it was finally time to go to bed. I took my "position" at my door and prepped to turn off the light.

It was my routine, close door, get into turn prep, turn off the lights, and walk as fast as I can to get into my bed. I didn't like standing in the dark that much. I wasn't afraid of the dark, I just felt safer in my bed.

I pulled the covers around me and placed my glasses on my nightstand.

"Alexa," My echo dot blinked. "Play 'You Know It's About You' by Stephen Wrabel." I said.

My favorite song started softly playing, filling up the room with music. I mouthed the words, ..._If it's playing in your car don't turn it down... _I had listened to the same soundtrack for four nights now and still hadn't grown tired of it.

I fell asleep thinking of mystical lands where you could do whatever you wanted...

_Whir, whir, whir, _

I groggily opened my eyes to be overtaken by a bright, swirling mass of rainbow colors. I sat up in bed, very confused. _Surely I am dreaming..._I thought. _But then I wouldn't know if I was dreaming. _

The strange rainbow-swirly-thingy was still in my room. _Is it going to go away? _For some reason that made me feel afraid and sad. What was happening? I concluded that it was a portal, at least that is what I thought it was.

So a portal leading to who-knows-where was in my room. For one second I had a crazy thought, _should I go in it? _Of course not! If I went in I wouldn't know were it would take me AND I might never come back.

The portal started to make an angry buzzing noise and stole an item on my shelf.

"Hey! That's mine!"

The portal didn't respond, just started shrinking slowly. I started to freak out. _Wait don't go! _I wanted to cry out. But isn't this good? I wanted to see were the portal would take me...I was torn between going into the portal or staying here.

As much as I was worried about my safety. I couldn't let this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity go. I had made my choice: I was going through.

Don't worry though, I'm not that stupid, I had a plan. I revealed my phone that was hidden under my pillow. Slowly and stealthily, I approached the portal. I stuck my shaking arm into the portal and _click! _Took a photo.

I pulled my hand out and examined my screen. I could get a glance of a forest, and was that some birds? _Wait what?!?! _My screen began to flicker, showing another, more horrifying image. Bill Cypher came onto my screen.

I gave a little scream of terror and quickly leaned back losing my balance,

And falling right into the portal.


	2. Fought, Found

I was in a daze. I could feel air rushing past me, taking all of my grasp on reality with it.

I couldnt recall why I was falling or even where I was. I was helpless.

Then I remembered: I had fallen through a portal...And was going to get killed if I didnt do something soon.

The ground was getting closer every second. I gathered enough air into my lungs to rasp a small "Help." But it wasnt enough.

I tried again. "HElpp-" I fell into a coughing frenzy. The ground could only be a few feet below me.

"HELP!!"

Just at the last second, I was snatched out of the air by a giant tyridactle. I screamed and hung on as we soared, cutting through the evening sky.

I calmed down a little. _At least im not dead! _I thought with some sense of realife.

Then the tyradactle made a sharp turn and my heart started to pound again. _Where are you taking me? _I asked the tyridactle, like it could read my thoughts.

Of course the pyridactle didnt answer and I was left with only fantasies to answer my question.

As I was trying to come up with theorys, the pyradatcle was slowing down.

As we desended I could catch a glimpse of an old, crumbling building that didnt look like it was in its best days.

"Is this where you are you taking me?!" I shouted to the dinosaur. The pyridactle blinked and I took that as a yes.

We touched the ground and came to a stop in front of the crumbling building-whatever it was. It seemed familiar...

I stumbled in surprise as the pyridactle released me and started to dig in the ruins.

_I think its looking for something._ I took a step away from it and froze, waiting for the dinosaurs teeth to eat me whole. When I was sure I wasn't eaten, I started to creep away.

_There is NO WAY I am stayong around! _I thought. Suprisingly, I didn't like being eaten.

The tradactle stopped digging and turned around.

_Uh oh._

It released a screach and raced to me. I screamed and ducked. Just in time though, I could feel the woosh of air as the tyradactles claws just bearly missed my face.

The taridactle was coming again for another shot and I had to think quickly. I looked around for someplace the taridactle couldnt get me._ The woods!_

I sprinted like my life depended on it- and it did! I sighed with relef as I watched the taridactle try to make it through the trees.

The woods however, were not as happy. Its branches clawed at my face and it seemed as if every branch was trying to trip me.

I spotted a log and crumbled down onto it, exhausted. I thought for a minute and consitered what I was doing. _I need to set my priorities, _I thought. I conducted an mental list of things I needed to find or get:

_Water__Food__Shealter__Energy_The last one I wasnt sure I could get, I was so tired from my excursion in the woods that every part of me was screaming.

I concluded that shealter and energy would come with each other. If I could manage to get one of them...Unfourtantly, I wasnt the best at survival courses and whatnot.

If I couldnt build my shealter than that left me only one option: find one.

When I was falling I remembered seeing a small town in the distance. And my flight with the dinosaur had brought me ven closer to it. Although I wasnt sure what direction I was going in.

Does the sun set in the east or weast?

If only I had paid more attention to my neighbors endless rattling about the solar system and all that siency stuff.

Well I didnt need the sun anyway! I was pretty sure that the town was in the direction that I was going.

As I treaded on, I kept a lookout for any streams or rivers that I could drink from. As time wore on, every time I swallowed it felt as if someone was rubbing an burlap sack down my throught. And my feet were living agony.

The sun was begining to set and I didnt know if I was any closer to the town. Everything was telling me to give up but I was so stuborn and didnt want to brave the night in the forest. So I kept on going.

It was dark now and I was freaking out. _What will happen to me if I stay in these woods? _I had already met an tyradactle, who knows what else was out there!

I had probrally been going in the wrong direction the whole time. I sat down in defeat. Hopefully someone will find my body after it's been half-eaten by a bear.

Then something moved. A quick, hard-to- notice kind of thing, that you would miss if you didnt have an artist's eye.

The movement was a blurry, little, smudge of light, but it was enough to bost the spirits back into me.

"Hello, is anyone there!?" I called to the darkness.

I stayed still for a moment, listening for anything that might give a hint of a presence. There it was again: a flash of light.

"Please, I just need some help!"

The darkness didnt answer. I started to make my way to the place were I had seen the light and calling out for help.

I fought through the brush and trees to find a clearing, were an suspisus figure with a lantern was digging in the ground.

"Um hello?" I called out. The figure wipped around in supruse and I stepped back, unsure. _Is this really a good idea? _

Then the cloaked figure pulled back its hood. I gasped in suprise. I knew that face.

It was Pacifica.

Pacifica's face was half cloaked in darkness, but the small part of her face that was light up, was enough for me to tell who she was.

I stood there whithmy mouth open, gaping. _What is Pacifica doing here! _

Pacifica looked at me with tears in her eyes and spoke one word,

"Elise?"

I was going to ask 'who is that' but I was cut off at the 'who'.

"Im so sorry! Im so sorry! I never forgot...Im so sorry!" Pacifica was sobbing, clutching me.

"Im sorry but I dont know what your talkng about." I said honestly.

Pacifica let go of me and looked down. "Oh course...I...I should have known." She mumbled.

I was very confused. _Who is Elise? Why is Pacifica crying? _That was the part that really mixed me up. Pacifica was the meanest, snottiest, person ever! She didnt cry!

"P-Pacifica," the name sounded weird when I was talking to the real person. "Dont cry."

She wipped at her tears and looked up at me. "You-you dont remeber what happened do you?"

I shook my head.

Pacifica started to mumble again."Of-of course...you were so young..."

I was starting to think she had gone crazy.

Pacifica stopped mumbling and stood up taller.

"I will tell you everything."


	3. Lost Past

L_ooks and winning. The two things that make Northwest's the Northwests. But what would happen if you didn't have those? Than say goodbye, because you never happened._

_Pacifica was five and Elise was two when it happened._

_Elise had just gotten home from her tournament of soccer. She had won second place but she knew it wasn't good enough._

_Scared of what would happen, she took refuge in her sisters bedroom and hid the 's were Pacifica found her, huddled in a corner clutching her 2nd place medal. She had forgotten to hide that._

_Pacifica quickly tried to hide her sister so she would not have to face punishment. But it was too late._

_Their parents burst into the room accompanied by two butlers. Immediately, Preston spotted the second place medal and a angry look crossed his face._

_"Bring her to the hall." Preston said dangerously._

_Elise started crying again and reaching for her sister. The butlers took her away._

_The hall was filled with second and third place medals and tropheys that Elise had won._

_Some first places, but this still didnt make the cut. Northwest's had to ALWAYS win._

_As Preston peered at all of his daughter:s mistakes, he made up his mind. Looking at Elise he proclaimed something that would break Pacifica's heart and change her for life._

_"You are no child of mine." Preston turned his back on Elise._

_She was taken back to her room to pack and say Pacifica embraced her, she slipped a locket into her hand. "Dont forget me." She whispered and let bells chimed and Elise was sent off to live with another family._

"I never forgot those bells...Every time I heard one..." She lowered her head.

I felt sorry for Pacifica, apparently this had scared her for life. "Its okay." I reassured her. Although I wasn't sure that accounted for much coming from me though.

"Are you here to come back home?" The question came out of the blue and I wasn't sure if I could answer.

"I don't think they would let me." I confessed honestly. I was pretty sure that Pacifica's parents wouldnt want me-a stranger- in their home anytime soon.

"But, could I have a place to stay?" I was tired after my time in the woods, and some rest would maybe get me a step closer to figuring out what exactly was going on.

"Of course!" Pacifica looked down thoughtfully. "I might be able to find a place."

* * *

Me and Pacifica were standing in front of a old shack that was very run-down. Pacifica seemed to be hesitant.

"Why don't we go in?" I nudged.

"I'm not sure if I want a certain person to answer." She replied honestly.

Okkkaayy? "Then who _do _you want to answer?"

"Well..."

* * *

It was my idea to throw the rocks at the window.

"I sure hope the window doesn't break..." I glanced over at Pacifica to see if she had heard me. She was smiling evilly and chucking the rocks as hard as she could.

Well it didn't seem like she was hurting anyone...That is until she lifted up the huge boulder.

"Woah Pacifica! Set the rock _down._" Pacifica slowly lowered the rock unhappily.

"They should have heard us by now." I peered up at the window, there didn't seem to be anyone in there.

Pacifica heaved up the boulder again. "Guess we'll just have to use-"

"_No._"

Pacifica _hmphed _and set the rock back down.

I looked at the window then back at Pacifica. Then looked at the window then Pacifica.

Suddenly I had an idea.

"This is going to be fun."

I explained the plan to her and Pacifica stared at me like I had lost my mind. Which I probably had.

"Don't worry i'm sure it's going to work."

"This is most definitely NOT going to work."

"That's the attitude!" I said sarcastically. _And that's the Pacifica I know._

I went over my crazy idea in my head. It was simple: climb to the window and break in. Normally I wouldn't be up to such an irrational thing, but when you've been picked up out of the sky by a tyridactle, you've pretty much been through it all.

There was already an easy start due to the slanted roof. I dragged a trash can to the wall and climbed onto it. I spied the ledge that was only about one or two feet above my head. I could probably lift myself up.

I took hold of the ledge and tried to pull myself up.

"Yeah this isn't going to work." I said after five minutes of failing.

"Told you." Pacifica stood to the side examining her nails.

"Do you think you could help!" I snapped at her.

Pacifica turned back to her already-perfect nails and didn't respond.

"Your _so much _help Pacifica!" I said in an overly sarcastic voice. If she wasn't going to help me, i'd have to help myself.

What I was trying obviously wasn't working. So maybe instead of trying to pull myself up, I could climb.

"I'm going to need some rope." I mumbled to myself.

Pacifica must have heard me because she commented. "There's some rope or something over here."

"Wow look at that! Pacifica isnt as worthless as I thought!"

Pacifica scoffed. "I can be helpful when I want to."

"You don't say."

"I do!"

"Good for you then."

"Are you mocking me!"

"No i'm being very sincere right now."

"Your mocking me!"

"Glad you found that out."

Pacifica made a little _hmph _and ignored me.

I was just fine with that and I started on attaching the rope to something above my head.

The plan was to go little by little and use the rope and the very end to help Pacifica up.

I wasn't exactly quite sure it was going to work. Or if Pacifica would even climb the rope. But it was too late to stop now!

Thankfully, the rope was easy to climb. The hard part was trying to ignore Pacifica's negative remarks.

"You know I just got my sister back. It would be a shame if she died right now."

"Im not your sister." I almost said out loud. But then I checked myself. What if I really was?

So I kept on climbing and soon made it halfway.

"From there you could probably break all of your bones." Pacifica said.

"You know if you could stop with the super upbeat comments that would be great."

Pacifica laughed at this and I rolled my eyes.

Soon enough, I had made it to the top. My arms ached and I rested my head against the roof.

My break was short lived though.

"Are you going to help me?" Pacifica waited at the bottom, impatiently tapping her foot.

"You know, I was thinking about just leaving you there."

Pacifica exploded. "_Leave me here! _I was the one who brought _you _here!"

I chuckled and she got madder.

"Are you laughing at me!" She shrieked.

I laughed harder. It was so easy to get a rise out of her.

"If you don't stop...I'll sue you!" Pacifica threatened.

I laughed. "Good luck with that." I didnt know if you could sue someone from another dimension.

"What do you mean?!" Pacifica demanded.

I didn't answer her, but threw down the rope instead.

"Answer me!"

"Are you coming?" I hollard down. "Or are you going to wake up everyone in the house with your shrieking?"

Pacifica shrieked in frustration. I guess she can't handle someone as bad as her.

Eventually she did climb up. With a lot of complaining though. If there was one person in the whole world who could find something to complain about everything, it was Pacifica.

Pacifica climbed over the ledge.

"My dress is probably ruined now!"

I becomed to the black robe-like clothes that she was wearing. "You call that a dress?"

Pacifica started rambling on how it was the 'fashion' and I obviously didn't know anything about it...

I didn't pay attention to her answer though, I had found something much more interesting.

I peered into the triangle shaped window. Inside was a normal room with two beds. But it was a room that I knew well. Very well. This was the Pine twin's room.

"P-pacifica." I said shakily.

She was still talking about fashion but she stopped once she heard my tone.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me this was the mystery shack."


End file.
